Because I love You
by BooYahIt'sRIYA
Summary: Epilogue ending to This Summer. ALL FLUFF AND SUMMARIZING... AH OOC R&R AU
1. She's Coming Back

_**Chapter 1. She's coming back. **_

EPOV

People always asked me where I stood in life.

And right now I'm asking myself that.

I started out as a normal kid, always spending time with his tomboy best friend Bella Swan. Slowly growing feelings for her, in middle school I got the guts to ask her out. But I ruined that chance with my hormones, not wanting to get rejected by the first girl I actually asked out.

Big Mistake. I lost her for what felt like forever. She moved away and I became a player. My brothers always mad at me for that, for they preferred one girl.

Then I got a chance to earn her back. Only to find out that my ex-best friend had become an actress. The girl who I knew I loved, but they feeling was buried deep into my heart got them back again. We started dating, this time we both knew we were in love.

But time was cut short. We only had the summer, before we went back to our lives.

I become the player I was again. Sacrificing my love for her to live her life. I was scared though. We loved each other, but her being Bella Swan didn't help. She played Tara in the Love Sick series.

.

When I went to see her movie, the last one, Happily Ever After, I was shattered. I understood that it was just a movie, but they were dating in real life, it was like I could see the love in her eyes. I wasn't sure if I was imagining it, or if it was just there. But it hurt.

Girls loved me. Why?

I was charming.

A gentleman.

Good Looking.

I kissed any girl that came up to me.

But now I just found out from my two annoying brothers, that Bella was moving to New York. I knew it was going to happen someday. It was all planned, but this hurt. I didn't want her to see me like this.

As a player, who only used girls. I was still a virgin, but I still used them.

I promised her that I wouldn't do that. That I wouldn't go back. I broke my promise to her. The last one I'd made.

The worst part is that she isn't coming alone. She's coming with her boy friend Robert Patterson- I hate that guy, it's like he's always been dangerous competition- Kevin Lutz, his girl friend Ashley Green, Jackson Wrathborn, Nikki Read, Dakota Firsting- who was like a sister to Bella- and Taylor Lauter- an other good friend.

All a part of the Love Sick gang.

That isn't the worst part though. The worst part is that the whole world knows that Bella's moved on. Her and Robert have been dating as soon as she got home. Home- that wasn't with me- it hurt a lot to see her-happy-with another man.

So now the woman of my dreams was coming with her long-term boyfriend, and friends.

It's been 3 years since I last saw her. I don't even know where this puts us.

"WHAT?" I screamed. We were in Emmett and Rosalie's apartment. Emmett and Jasper looked at me sheepishly.

"Well what are we supposed to do, we thought you should know since-" Jasper told me.

"Since I love her, since I broke my promise, since every thing" I interrupted.

"Look Edward- we know you love her, we also know it just wouldn't work out for you guys, but you need to get her back, Robert might just have to leave, but nobody- but you is going to make that choice, it's either you want Bella-or you don't. You're going to have to choose." Jasper told me- great they were going to lecture me now. Just what I needed.

"I'm going to go back to my dorm to get some sleep, after all tomorrows going to be a long day." Ugh. Why did they have to come so soon? I'll just have to do what I can do.

Maybe I can get Bella back, the way things are supposed to be.

Robert can't be that hard to beat, can he?


	2. Beginning of the End

_**Chapter 2. Beginning of the End **_

As Bella Swan I've always had high expectations.

I've always had to be the best, put on a brave face.

Everyone thinks that I'm in love with Robert; but- I know what love is. What I feel toward Robert- well I'm confused.

I love Edward will all my heart, but I had to break-up with him because I love him, and I want what's best for him.

I want him to live regular college life; I just hope that he isn't a player, because that would kill me.

I made him promise that he wouldn't, but he's Edward- and if I hurt him bad then he'll do anything to make that pain go away- or help him not feel it for a while- even if that means using girls.

Robert Patterson- If I had to say anything about him it wouldn't be good. Robert is selfish and annoying. He thinks he's the king of the world, and that the world revolves around his little pretty face.

Yes, he's gorgeous, and before I went for the stupid summer vacation, I would have totally fallen for him.

But that summer changed me. I became the old Bella, so things never change. I started seeing people as they were again. Robert and I could are an 'item'- supposedly. I had told Robert that we were together ONLY for advertisement. I knew it hurt Edward. It hurt me too. But Robert didn't give a shit. He didn't care at all. He basically just wanted to use me.

I'm so stupid. And now the whole gang is coming with me to New York- why nobody knows. It's really stupid. Kevin and Ashley are coming because Ashley wants to go shopping there so they're coming to drop me off. Jackson isn't coming, people are just assuming he is, and Nikki is coming because she's one of my best friends, I've told her everything, and she knows what I've gone through, she knows even more than Rose and Alice, because I couldn't tell them without hurting them.

As for Dakota, she's like my little sister. She's coming with me because she's shooting and movie there and Taylor's tagging along because he doesn't like being without Dakota for so long. I didn't really care about any of these guys, they were there, but were just pretending- it's Hollywood- there are no secret- no truth-you can't trust anybody. Except Dakota and Taylor.

I couldn't even trust Nikki, though she was a great friend- I may have told her everything, but for fame and money she might just leak everything.

I couldn't believe Robert was coming too- I wanted to escape this, but he wanted to keep up the appearances, and that was bull- he wanted to make it seem like we were serious. But I wasn't, and Starry took his side because she hates me.

The magazines all post all this shit, and lies here and there. I know that Edward probably believes them, I didn't want to hurt him- but I already did, and I cant expect him to take me back.

Now I was on my way to see my friends. And start my life the way I want.

Robert and I had a separate room. Robert was kissing my neck, I was trying to get him to stop, but he wouldn't.

He could be such a pig sometimes.

"Robert please just stop leave me alone"

"Why baby, can you not resist me?"

He was such an arrogant pig.

"No Robert, remember what I told you?"

"Awe, babes, don't worry, I'll make you fall for me" He was also determined that I'd love him some day.

"UGH."

"And we have to ke-"

"DON'T. SAY. IT" Keep up that appearances- that's a whole lot of shit and he knew it. He may be stupid- but he isn't THAT stupid.

"Why-"

"Excuse me, ladies and gentleman we will be landing in a few minutes."

That meant they opened all the doors, and everything. I shot him a dirty look, and he kissed my cheek.

When we landed, I stepped away from him and stood next to Nikki. He kept looking at me.

Then I spotted them.

Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Tanya. Tanya- that's whom Edward was dating. She was the one that kissed Edward at the party, and I had a strong feeling that he turned into the player again.

That hurt so much I couldn't stand it, but I put on the brave face and kept walking.

EPOV

I saw Bella and her crew coming. I expected Robert and Bella to be walking together, but Bella was walking far away from him and standing next to another person- I think it was Nikki.

"Hi everyone, you guys must be Bella's loser non-famous friends" Robert said. Everybody froze we were all shocked. But Bella- well she looked hurt, shocked and really pissed out.

"ROBERT I SWEAR TO GOD, HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT WHEN I'VE TOLD YOU THAT THEY'RE MY BEST FRIENDS AND THAT THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME. WE ARE SO OVER, I'M DONE WITH THE STUPID FAKE RELATIONSHIP." Bella stormed out of the room with all of us quick at her heels.

_What did she mean by fake relationship?_

_Did that mean that Bella really never loved Robert?_

I wanted to ask her a million questions, I didn't, but her "friends" sure did.

"Bella what did you mean?" Kevin asked her.

"OMG how could you guys do this to us, I thought we were friends" Ashley practically wailed, and I already knew she was really fake and that is going to be so annoying.

"Bella are you alright?" Dakota asked.

She was really sweet, now I knew why Bella really liked her as a sister.

"I can't believe him, I want to punch him so bad, how dare he." Taylor looked seriously pissed. His face was all red and he looked ready to punch somebody, obviously Robert. Dakota put a reassuring hand on Taylor to try and calm him down. Lets just say- it didn't work.

I wondered where Jackson was. The magazines said the whole crew was coming.

I led Tanya away where nobody could hear us.

"Tanya we are over."

"But Eddie-"

"No this is it"

I walked away. Tanya huffed and got into a taxi.

Nikki was quiet through the whole thing.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I have something to tell you- Robert and I have been going out since you told him that it wasn't serious and-"

"So you've been lying to me," Bella stated.

"No- well yes. But I knew that you didn't care so-"

"It doesn't matter, just leave"

Nikki quickly scurried back to the airport.

"Well Bella, that was interesting. Do you want us here or…" Ashley said, we all saw that she really didn't want to be here.

"No you can go" Bella obviously got the message. She hugged both of them. And they got into a limo and drove off.

"Bella we're going to have to go, but I want to stay, what-" Dakota looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"No Dakota, this is an important movie for you, I'm going to miss you two so much, we have to keep in touch" Bella gushed. And hugged them both really tightly.

"Of course" Taylor told her like she was crazy. Everybody laughed.

"Call me if you need me to take care of Robert." Taylor had a look on his face that clearly stated she called him.

Bella laughed, and said, "I'll let you know"

Dakota's phone rang and exchanged looks with Bella. They got into the car.

"Later!" I heard both of them shout. I laughed. They were awesome, the only ones I liked out of her group.

Bella looked at us. We looked at her expectantly.

For the first time I actually looked at her.

Her hair was a mess and she was wearing a tight dress that went to mid thigh. She looked like a model. But if you knew her, she was really stressed out.

Emmett took her into his arms and gave her a big hug.

Bella took turns hugging everyone laughing and talking with everyone.

When she came to me she was coming for a small hug, but I wasn't having any of that.

"I missed you," I breathed in her scent.

"I missed you too" She buried her head in my neck. When she pulled away I gave her a kiss on her forehead, and kept my arm around her waist.

"Can we talk later?" I asked.

Bella smiled and nodded.

We walked over to the car; hand in hand- because I wasn't about to let her go again. I've made that same mistake twice. And I was going to get Bella back.

There wasn't enough room for everybody so I took Bella into my lap. I placed butterfly kissed up and down her neck, on her jaw, and random places.

Bella pulled away.

"First I want answers, true answers. " She told me in a stern voice. I nodded.

She went and sat in Emmett's lap.

"BELLA!" She ducked, and glared. Everyone was trying not to laugh.

"Emmett, I don't need the whole town to know that I'm here. Alright?"

"Fine Bella." Emmett told her. He started pouting. That's when Rosalie lost it and she burst into laughter.

"Bella, whose lap is better right now, Edward's or Emmett's?" She asked.

"Neither." Bella simple answered. I looked away.

"I'm hurt Bellsy Bear. How could you do that to me?"

"Emmett, you shout at the top of lungs my name. How many people do think could be following me? In fact half the time, I have to hide so I don't get caught by the paparazzi "

"Oh"

We all looked at him, waiting for something other stupid remark he always makes. When he didn't say anything we fell into a really awkward silence.

"So guys what's up?" Bella asked. She was obviously desperate to break the silence.

"Nothing much, the same since you left, but it's really you who should give us the answers. What was that at the airport."

"Alright, so you guys must have noticed that right before I left Forks I was really distant. Well that was because Starry was forcing Robert and I to date. I didn't want to, but I knew she would fire me if I didn't, and the Love Sick Saga was really important to me. Or else I would have never broken up with Edward. I loved him and we would have figured something out. When I left Forks, and got to L.A I saw the real Robert. Not the one that had been trying to win my heart since I started the movie. I already signed the contract so there was nothing I could do. He's disgusting. I was seriously ashamed of him, at parties he would get really drunk, he treated me like a prize. I was going to do a public break-up after we came here and just escape everything. But then when he insulted you guys I just lost it. Nobody insults my friends like that, well except me." We all laughed.

"And then you guys saw the rest"

"Aww Bells, I'm glad that's over" Alice told her.

"Me too, I didn't want to loose my job, because I love it."

When we got to my apartment the other guys had to go so it would only be Bella and I for tonight, until she finds a place.

"Bella, I only have one bedroom so…"

"Edward please don't worry. We'll figure something out."

She took my hand and I led her into the living room.

"I'll bring your bags in later. There are a lot of them." She just laughed.

"There aren't that many. I sold all the furniture and everything with the house. So this is only cloths, shoes, jewelry, and other random stuff"

"Yeah, but I've seen you shop and I saw that you brought 10 bags for the summer, but took back 20. So I know that 50 bags is like nothing right."

She glared at me. "Well I was going to sell a few of them. But I'm going to just give them to Alice, and she can add stuff to them, and then sell them in her shop because she has a section for that. I haven't even touched half the stuff I have after I bought it or got it. And that's not even important. I want to know exactly what's been going on since I left. I told you the truth. And I didn't want to hurt you, but there was no way I couldn't."

I pulled her into my lap. And she turned around to look at my face- but she didn't move out of my lap.

"Baby it's alright, I understand. But what I've been doing is a lot worse. A few months after you left, I lost it; I couldn't handle all those pictures of you and Robert on every magazine. I go grocery shopping and that's all that's on the magazines. Even the sports magazines have a picture of Kevin. It was too much. I just couldn't put together, that after- after everything you would do that. I thought I meant something to you. But even after that, I couldn't bring my self to hate you. I convinced myself that you had your reasons. That's when I saw Tanya at the club. I was getting wasted and we didn't do anything- except make out, but it still felt wrong- I put those feelings aside. And basically became a player again. I used girls. But "Tanya" was like my girlfriend. Though we didn't do anything that would put into those terms." I took a deep breath, and looked at Bella. She looked betrayed. Oh no.

"So where does this put us." Bella said, after a while.

"I love you Bella, and if you don't want to get back together yet- I'll fight for you, I'm not going to let you go again. You're my life."

Bella smiled.

"I love you too, and I don't mind getting back together, I understand why you did that- sort of- that doesn't mean I like it. But I-"

I cut her off by kissing her. We kissed for a few minutes, but I needed more.

Bella buried her head in my neck, while I rocked her gently.

"Love will you be my girlfriend again?"

She hesitated a few moments.

"I mean if you want to-not like you have to-but if you don't it's perfectly fine- not that I wont be upset or anything- but i'm sure we can-"

This time she cut my off.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend" I was probably grinning like an idiot, but it didn't matter.

Nope nothing else mattered besides, Bella and I

That didn't last too long.

"Love, why don't we get all your stuff together."

"I'm hungry- I'll make something for us, I think you should call Emmett and Jasper because I have a lot more stuff coming."

I laughed.

"Ok, then we'll wait, but I know that moving trucks followed us. I don't think they know what's in the boxes but that's alright."

She glared at me.

"Fine then. Eddie help me." Hmmm when she called me Eddie I don't really mind.

"You can call me whatever you want," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Oh really- I'll think of something maybe Emmett can help me…"

She opened the fridge, and all that was there was milk; she put that on the table. Then she looked through the cabinets; well lets just say she didn't look too happy.

In the end this is all we had, milk, cheeze-it's, Oreos, potato chips, and Milky Way bars.

" I haven't gone shopping in a while because I was too busy studying these last few days, and Rosalie cooked for me." I explained.

"Ok, well. I guess we'll have to go shopping" Bella had this spark in her eyes- when she mentioned shopping.

Bella saw the scared look on my face.

"Grocery shopping idiot"

"Oh yeah, well that works, umm, I think there's one down the street"

"You think?"

"Yeah Alice does most of my shopping, cause Rosalie's too healthy."

She shook her head.

"Well we still have to go." I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist.

"Maybe we can go later- How about we just order tonight- aren't you tired?"

"I'm tired but- Oh fine that makes sense"

I smiled, and leaned in for a kiss- but she moved away.

"Nu Uh- Mister. We still have work"

I pouted- but Bella was already half way out the door.

I sighed.

_**Hey Readers,**_

_**Well some of you might be confused.**_

_**So:**_

_**1) This Summer has been fully redone, edited, and revised by me. None of the chapters are really edited by Leah except what it was before.**_

_**2) You must read the whole This Summer again to understand these chapters. Well it's all a new concept- but not all of it- what kind of story would it be without their past.**_

_**3) THE SUMMARY OF BECAUSE I LOVE YOU HAS BEEN REVISED. SO REREAD THAT.**_

_**4) Leah isn't really going to be beta anymore- it's pretty inconvenient… and I want to get most of this story done! But I hope she'll keep reading and give me pointers…**_

_**READ AND REVIEW…**_

_**PM me or review with any questions!**_

_**Lots of Love and hopes you will keep reading, **_

_**Twilighterforlife **_


	3. Chapter 3 I’ll love you forever and eve

**Chapter 3. I'll love you forever and ever.**

Edward's POV

Bella and I have been married for 4 years now. Bella got a degree in teaching and teaches drama for the local high school. I'm a well-known doctor. We moved to Chicago to restart their lives, and have a huge home by a lake.

Alice and Jasper have also moved to Chicago and their home is on the right side of ours. Alice opened a huge boutique is downtown Chicago and works there, while Jasper is a guidance councilor in the same high school as Bella's. They are parents to Maria and Jack, their 3-year-old twins.

Emmett and Rosalie live on the left side of ours- making us in the middle. Rosalie models for a fashion magazine called _**Fashionatza**_; Emmett is the owner of a chain of gyms around Illinois. Rosalie is 7 months pregnant with a baby girl.

Bella is 9 months pregnant. She's always moody, and I know she can't wait till the baby's out and into our arms. We're going to have twins both girls, and we're going to name them Rosalice Carly Masen. Rosalice for Rosalie and Alice, and Carly combines Carlisle and Esme. And Emily Jacklynn Masen, Emily is for Esme and Emmett, and Jacklynn for Jasper.

"Bella?" I asked walking into our living room; I came back from the grocery store for about the 15th time this week, which by now seems less. All the employees know me- even the part-timers. Bella has these crazy cravings, and the fact that she's pregnant and the fact that I can't deny her anything doesn't help when she needs something.

"Edward" She squealed. I smiled. It was rare that Bella was in a good so I was going to make the best of it.

"Hey baby." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap. She leaned into me. God I love this women.

"Hmmmm" She breathed in my scent. Apparently I smelled really good.

"I'm hungry." She pouted. She just looked so damn adorable when she did that.

"So am I." I whispered huskily. I gently laid Bella against the couch, normally we were really rough, but these 9 months have been really hard. I pulled her mouth to mine. My arms around her waist holding her tightly to me, one hand on her stomach. Her arms snaked around my neck and her hands tangled themselves into my hair.

She moaned.

We pulled away, gasping for air.

"Edward- Kiss- We- Kiss- Need- Kiss- To- Kiss- Stop- Kiss- Before- Kiss- It- Kiss- Goes- Kiss- Too- Kiss- Far- Kiss." I pulled away- pouting. She usually gave in.

"But Bella" I pouted, but she wasn't looking at me. I felt something wet, but…

Suddenly she gasped.

"Edward my water just broke"

**5 years later**

**3****rd**** person POV.**

Alice and Jasper now have 4 kids, Maria Isabella and Jack Edward who are 8, and Charlotte Rosalie and Peter Emmett who are 3, both sets of twins.

Emmett and Rosalie and proud parents of Lila Jane, their 5 year old, and Joseph Carson.

As for Edward and Bella, they gave birth to Rosalice Carly and Emily Jaclyn and they have a 2-year-old Jacob Seth.

Esme and Carlisle had adopted a daughter who is 4 years old because they felt lonely and named her Claire Jane. Sue and Charlie also adopted a kid but they adopted a son who's name is Johnny Mark; both kids are best friends and inseparable.

Renee, Phil and the rest of the gang in Phoenix have expanded their business to overseas and now their known everywhere.

Matt and Leah got married and now they have 2 kids- Victoria Alison and Nicholas Robert. Leah and Bella eventually got along and they're on good terms.

Seth got married to a girl named Michelle- who is one of Bella's close friends from High School; they have 3 kids- Michael Ethan, Joshua Alexander, and Emma Ava.

Jacob and Renesmee have also got married and have 2 kids Andrew David and Isabelle Sophie.

**AN: So this whole story is an Epilogue story. Sorry it took me so long to update… and I know this chapter is really bad, but please just review and tell me how you think both the stories are… I'll be starting a new story later, probably one-shots but thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Few things you should check out:**

_http://www(dot)mypicx(dot)com/07082009/This_Summer/___

_http://www(dot)mypicx(dot)com/09072009/Because_I_Love_You/_

**These are covers for both stories…**

_**http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/profile?id=977479**_

**My polyvore fanfiction account: has all the outfits and 1****st**** chapter of the story.**

**Read the authors note before this and email me at Twilighterforlife001gmail(dot)com for questions, concerns, compliments, ect…**

**Love Twigirl/Twilighterforlife**


	4. Hey

Hey readers,

Ok so a few important things.

First of all, I highly recommend going to read Our Love, in my opinion it's a lot better than This Summer and Because I Love You and not too different. It's almost done and the chapters are way longer, much more enjoyable as they flow through better. The beginning has changed a lot and it flows through now.

Secondly, for A Love Forever readers I'm taking A Love Forever off of Hiatus, I know it hasn't been long, actually just a little over a week I think, but I feel that I've made it a lot better. Unlike for Our Love, A Love Forever isn't completely redone; there are a few things that play major keys in the story. Bella and Edward don't get together in the car, and well you'll have to see for the rest. However, even though it is still being continued, it's not going to be very long, in fact I'm thinking longer chapter now, longer updates, but less of them, around 15ish chapters, we'll see.

Lastly, I'm writing a new story, so yes I have a lot going on, and it will be hard, BUT I'm not doing all the work, it's being co-written by: Water Droplets. Some of you may remember that I had taken Betrayed from her but never got around to finishing it. So we're writing another story and it's REALLY good, Water Droplets is an amazing author, and it's great to be writing with her. It's called Uncover.

So go check out my work, I've got the standardized tests the next two weeks, so I'm going to be REALLY tired and so I honestly don't know when I'll get around to writing, thankfully the teachers will be giving less homework because the periods are shortened. I'll keep you guys updated, but I promise, that A Love Forever will now be updated, I'm working on Chapter 2 for Uncover, and for you guys there's a little secret: it's on Bella and Tanya's teenage years, so you'll love to see that, the main highlight though, will be their senior year, the rest will kind of just be touched lightly. Also, I'm going on vacation from June 2 to August something. I will be gone, I'll try to write and update, and even though I'll have internet almost everywhere, it will be slow and I don't think it will work very well. But yeah so I don't know what I'm doing for that. A Love Forever will definitely be done and completed, and same with Our Love.

I love you guys so much! Thank you for supporting me through either writing This Summer, or A Love Forever. I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten and every PM and all the work of my writing and the complements, really kept me going, especially through hard times, every flame that I've gotten and all those agreements with the Flame Union, really hate those guys for bringing down so many authors hopes and dreams, Fanfiction is not about being perfect, it's about creativity, and it's time those people realized that. It's different to flame someone and give them constructive criticism.

Forever Falling Down

A.K.A Twilighterforlife


	5. Hello

Hello!

Thank you so much for all your support throughout my writing! Rereading my stories I agree with the flame… but my writing has changed so much & there's a lot of ideas for me to write a new story, however, I have made a trailer for you guys to see:

http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=Sklllt8mEww&feature=channel_video_title

This will be the trailer for my new story & it won't probably be ALL HUMAN, however nothing is set in stone since I really am a AH writer. I hope to find a good twist to make it unique.

Before I start the story, which I will start writing soon but publishing it next year, when it'll be all finished and I can have regular updates!

I am also a part of the FF Collab:

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6620518/1/The_Peep_Hole_Chronicles

I will be posting another AN when I've written my chapter!

Thanks,

BooYahItsRiya


End file.
